The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol as for example the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network as for example an ad-hoc network or the Internet.
There are a number of key applications for the IoT. For example, in the field of smart grids and energy management, utility companies can optimize delivery of energy to homes and businesses while customers can better manage energy usage. In the field of home and building automation, smart homes and buildings can have centralized control over virtually any device or system in the home or office, from appliances to plug-in electric vehicle security systems. In the field of asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, and other large organizations can accurately track the locations of high-value equipment, patients, vehicles, and so on. In the area of health and wellness, doctors can remotely monitor health of patients while people can track the progress of fitness routines. As such, in the near future, increasing development in IoT technologies will lead to numerous IoT devices surrounding a user at home, in vehicles, at work, and many other locations. IoT capable devices can provide substantial real-time information about the environment of the user (e.g., likes, choices, habits, device conditions and usage patterns, images of location area, data from various environmental sensors associated with the IoT devices, energy consumption data, etc.).
In a further IoT devices application field, as for example cameras taking images from an area to be monitored generate image content without any solution to ensure integrity of the images. In particular, when the images are transmitted to a monitoring central station or terminal via a communication network such as internet, some kind of protection is needed. The images may be used for live monitoring or temporary storage for later use by the central station or terminal. There is an issue regarding information to indicate in a secure way at least which camera has generated and transmitted the images. In addition to a specific identifier of the cameras, further information such as camera location area or position coordinates, current date and time may be necessary to ensure authenticity of the images. This information would guaranty that the images have not been modified or a camera substituted by another one.